mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 1, Episode 2
The second episode of the first series was first broadcast on the 12 June 2005. Guests Rounds Headliners *'S.T.W.M.' – Saddam's Trial Within Months **'AP:' Saddam Twinned With Mordor. **'RB:' Sad Tyrant Wants Mate. **'HD:' Saddam Talks West Midlands. **'JB:' Savour of The Woman's Movement **'HD:' Sorry Tony Wepons Missing. **'RB:' Saddam Thinks, "Why Me?" Between The Lines Hugh Dennis tells us what (Rory Bremner) is really saying. *'RB: '''Um, Hello Mummy... Gosh, you look so well *'HD: Blast *'RB: '''Um, a liitle birdie tells me *'HD: 'It's all over the newspapers *'RB: 'Today is a very special day *'HD: 'You're still alive *'RB: 'Um, I, I don't know how you do it *'HD: 'I don't know why you do it *'RB: 'You just seem to go on and on *'HD: 'And on and on and on *'RB: 'I'm sure I speak for the rest of the family, when I say um, er, *'HD: '''Boo * '''RB: You know, that's very good * HD: (as Charles) Thank you very much * RB: What do you do? * HD: (as Charles) I make organic biscuits *'RB: '''Marvelllous, marvellous ... I'm sorry, I've lost the thread now, erm... * '''RB:' Anyway, we hope you have a lovely day, oh, and i'm looking forward to the 21 gun salute *'HD: '''They're loaded Stand Up, Sit Down If this is the answer, what is the question? ;Famous People *'Answer:' Bold and Brave *'Question:' How did Bob Geldof describe the sailers who will take part in "Sail Aid"? *'AP: How would you describe the Crazy Frog, given he wears a crash helmet, but no underpants? *'RB: '''What would you have to be to say "Wrong number" to Rusell Crowe? *'JB: 'What sort of washing up powder did they use at Custer's Last Stand? *'AP: 'What you would describe anyone who goes into an NHS hospital for a routine operation? *'FB: 'What are David Beckham's pet names for his testicles? ;International News *'Answer: A Corpse *'Question: '''How did Leo Fox decribed the Conservative Party? *'FB: What came second to Ann Widdecombe in a poll of things we'd least like to sleep with? *'JB: '''Is what medical students use if they can't find a frisbee? *'HD: 'If you live in the small television village of Midsomer, what will you soon be? *'RB: 'What's Michael Jackson come as? *'MS: 'Who's 11:10 favourite to win the Conservative leader reign? *'RB: 'What do you call a small area of woodland in Glasgow? *'FB: 'What do you find in a samll area of woodland in Glasgow? *'AP: 'What will improve Celebrity Love Island? Prime Mininster's Questions ;Headline *"Monkey On The Run After a Fight With Father" ;Roles *'DÓ: *'RB:' *'MS:' One of Blair's Labour colleagues on the front bench *'AP:' One of Blair's Labour colleagues on the front bench *'HD:' One of the opposition benchers *'JB:' One of the opposition benchers *'FB:' One of the opposition benchers Dating Videos *'FB:' *'HD:' Scenes We'd Like To See *Unsettling things to hear in the White House. *Discarded titles for the next Harry Potter book. *Things you shouldn't say to the Queen on being given your honour. External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes